cookie_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince of Hell
P'rinces of Hell' are the first of the fallen. These Demons are the first fallen Angels that rebelled alongside Satan who was once an Angel that defied God and created a war in Heaven. After their fall from grace, each of them were twisted and transformed into hideous abominations. Their counterparts are the Archangels, thus being the most powerful Demons in existence. History Overtime, they grew strong and held dominion over all of Hell, with Satan as its ruler. Eventually, Satan began retaliation against God by tempting humanity to sin. As such, seven of the Princes became the physical representations of the Seven Deadly Sins being: Pride, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Wrath, Envy, and Lust. After the War of Heaven, the imprisoned fallen Angels formed a ruling government. Some vied for power, but undoubtedly, the ruler of Hell at the time was the leader of the fallen Angels, the charismatic Satan. Courageous and strong, he made others bow before him through persuasion, bribery, or intimidation. 'Powers and Abilities' As the first Demons, the Princes of Hell are the most powerful Demons, representing the highest authority in Hell. Their power section is split by Basic Powers and Higher Status Powers, basic being they all possess these powers while higher status is dependent on their exact rank in the demonic hierarchy. Basic Powers * Demonic Possession - Princes are able to possess humans and use them as vessels. * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]' '- As among the most powerful Demons, the Princes of Hell possess extraordinary levels of superhuman strength that far surpasses that of most Demons and some Angels. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- The Princes do not require sleep to sustain themselves. * [[Super Speed|'Super Speed']]' '- They are able to move at superhuman speeds, able to appear out of nowhere. * [[Super Senses|'Super Senses']]' '- They possess enhanced hearing and smell, they are able to smell human souls. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- The Princes are thousands of years old, they will live forever, and are immune from aging and disease. * Advanced Invulnerability '- The Princes can only be killed by divine weaponry or by more powerful beings. * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis]]' '- They are very skilled telekinetics, able to fling multiple targets at once. * Astral Perception '- They are able see hidden supernatural activity. * [[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting]]' '- They are able to change their forms at will, often to trick humans. * [[Electromagnetic Interference|'Electromagnetic Interference']]' '- Their presence will cause lights to flicker. * [[Invisibility|'Invisibility']]' '- As Demons, they are naturally invisible, and can only be seen when they want to be. * [[Teleportation|'Teleportation']]' '- Princes are able to instantly travel to one place to another, and can travel between Earth and Hell easily. * [[Reality Warping|'Reality Warping']]' '- They are able to alter the world around them at will, through deals, they can also grant humans something they desire in exchange for their soul. * [[Thermokinesis|'Thermokinesis']]' - '''Their presence will cause the temperature in the room to drop suddenly. Higher Status Powers * 'Super Agility '- Higher status Princes have incredible flexibility, and can contort themselves that are physically impossible for a human to accomplish. * [[Biokinesis|'Biokinesis']]' '- Some Princes are able to physically injure humans with their minds, and can make them feel sick. * [[Telepathy|'Telepathy']]' '- Some Princes are able to read the minds of humans. * [[Dream Walking|'Dream Walking']]' '- Some are able to enter the dreams of others at will. * [[Pyrokinesis|'Pyrokinesis']]' '- Some are able to generate and manipulate fire. * [[Regeneration|'Regeneration']]' '- Some are able to heal injuries, provided they weren't injured by a divine weapon or higher beings. '''Weaknesses' * Devil's Trap '- Princes can be trapped inside of a Devil's Trap. * 'Exorcism '- Princes can be exorcised back to Hell, albeit with a lot more difficulty. * 'Holy Water '- Holy Water will hurt Princes, but they have a higher tolerance to it. * '''Crucifixes '- Crucifixes can repel a Prince of Hell, and will cause them pain. * 'Iron '- Iron can be used to repel them. * [[Salt|'''Salt]]' '- Being Demons, they cannot cross a salt line. * Divine Weaponry '- Weapons of divine origin can kill them. * 'Deities '- Gods can effortlessly destroy any Prince. * 'Angels '- Powerful Angels are able to overpower them. * 'Magic '''- Magic can be used to bind and banish a Prince. '''Known Princes of Hell * Alastair * Asmodeus * Azazel * Belial * Belphegor * Beelzebub * Gaap * Ipos * Leviathan * Malphas * Mammon * Merihem * Orobas * Pythius * Satan * Seir * Sitri * Stolas * Vassago * Xaphan